Le papa de Benjamin
by Lululourson
Summary: Bella élève seul son fils, Benjamin, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier trouve Edward ... OS


Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Mon histoire est basée sur " Le papa de Simon" de Maupassant que j'ai beaucoup aimé lire en 4° et que ma cousine a dut lire en ce moment

_1er septembre 2009._

Midi sonnait et tous les enfants que l'école primaire descendaient les marches pour se bousculer par rentrer plus vite chez eux, criant et riant. Mais aujourd'hui, tous marchaient lentement et regardaient le petit garçon derrière eux. Il s'appelait Benjamin, aujourd'hui était son premier jour d'école. Il devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans, sa mère avait déjà une « réputation » dans ce village alors qu'elle n'était arrivée ici que peu de temps auparavant. Et pour cause, son fils n'avait pas de père selon les mégères devant l'école. Bella, ainsi que ses deux seules amies l'appelaient, avait 27 ans était une grande femme brune et aux yeux bruns profonds, à la peau porcelaine et à la peine immense. Elle était malheureuse pour son fils, malheureuse car il n'avait jamais de père, malheureuse car on lui avait fait croire à un beau futur alors qu'elle n'avait rien hormis son fils.

Benjamin ressemblait énormément à sa mère, il avait ses yeux, la couleur de cheveux mais tenait ses boucles raides de son grand-père, un nez en trompette hérité également de sa mère mais son air timide et sa mine triste ne montraient pas à quel point ce petit garçon était magnifique.

A la sortie de l'école, le petit Benjamin cherchait sa maman du regard mais elle était en retard. Elle travaillait beaucoup pour subsister aux besoins de son fils. Alors le petit garçon attendait. Les galopins de sa classe se regroupaient alors autour de lui, l'encerclant. Le grand de la bande, qui devait avoir 11 ans, commençait à parler :

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

Benjamin, répondait le plus jeune.

Benjamin comment ?

Benjamin, s'impatientait l'orphelin

Vous voyez les gars qu'il a pas de papa, ricanait le grand.

Ils partirent ensuite, tous riant ou se moquant de lui. Sa mère arrivait peu après.

Benjamin ? S'inquiétait sa mère. Pourquoi pleures-tu mon amour ? Lui demandait-elle en voyant ses larmes.

Ils m'ont dit que j'avais pas de papa! Ils se sont moqués de moi !

Mon chéri, commençait-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et en le berçant. Bien sur que tu as un papa mais il n'est pas là.

Il est où alors ?

Je... Je ne sais pas mon ange.

Pourquoi tu sais pas où il est mon papa ?

Benjamin, tu baisses d'un ton avec ta mère. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par ces grands bêtas. D'accord ?

Oui maman

On mange où ?

Chez tonton Mett ?

Si tu veux. »

Ils partiraient alors chez le mari de Rosalie, une amie de Bella. Emmett, ainsi ce nommait-il, était comme un frère pour Bella, il la protégeait, lui remontait le moral quand celui était au plus bas. Il avait assisté la naissance du petit et en était le parrain.

« Tonton Mett ! Criait le petit en apercevant son parrain.

Benjamin, alors comment ça va ?

Bella fit un signe de tête ainsi qu'un regard suppliant à ce dernier.

Tu veux manger quoi ? Se coupait-il en voyant la mine de la belle brune

Comme d'habitude !

Et toi Bella ?

Met moi ce que tu veux.

Bien. »

Il partait en cuisine pendant que Bella et Rosalie qui venait d'arriver, discutaient entre elles. Benjamin sirotait tranquillement son sirop. La blonde essayait de consoler son amie en voyant sa tristesse au fond de ses yeux.

« Et voilà !

Ouais, des frites ! S'écriait Benjamin

Et pour toi Bella, une pizza chèvre, lardon ainsi que ta petite salade.

Que ferais-je sans toi Emmett, riait Bella

Je ne sais pas. Peu de choses. »

Peu de choses, Bella se disait qu'elle ne ferait rien sans ses amis car elle n'aurait pas pu faire garder son fils pendant qu'elle travaillait à l'hôpital ou à la fac pour obtenir son diplôme de chirurgien. Elle s'était battue pour l'avoir, et l'avait eut en sortant première de sa promotion. Son fils avait alors 5 ans, sa maman lui manquait et Bella la voyait bien. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonner à ses amies pour avoir son diplôme.

Le repas se déroulait tranquillement, entre fous rires des garçons et conversations potins chez les filles.

« Benjamin, tu dis au revoir à tonton et tatie, on doit aller à l'école.

Pas envie maman.

Mon chéri, elle s'agenouillait devant lui et lui soulevait le menton. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

Oui

Que vas-tu faire alors ?

Les ignorer.

Promis ?

Serment du petit doigt, s'exclamait-il en levant son cinquième doigt.

Ils étaient alors arrivés devant l'école.

A ce soir trésor.

A ce soir maman.

Tu rentres tout seul ?

Oui maman.

D'accord. Tu feras attention à toi.

Oui maman.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi maman. »

Bella partit vers l'hôpital où elle travaillait, elle prenait sa voiture.

Le soir, Benjamin rentrait tout seul. Ses camarades l'avaient encore importuné. Il avait vu à la télévision peu auparavant un homme qui s'était noyé dans une rivière près de chez lui car il n'avait personne dans sa vie. Benjamin se dit qu'il pouvait enfin être heureux s'il restait dans l'eau. Il décidait alors d'aller voir vers le ruisseau assez profond qu'il y avait plus loin. Il restait debout devant et attendait. Il décidait de mettre un pied puis l'autre dans l'eau glaciale.

« Hé petit, qu'est que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Lui demanda alors l'homme qui lisait un peu plus haut.

Ce sont les garçons... de ma classe... ils se moquent de … moi, sanglotait-il

Pourquoi ?

PARCE QUE J'AI PAS DE PAPA, pleurait-il

Viens, on va te ramener chez ta maman, tu vas attraper froid.

D'accord. »

Il ramenait alors le petit chez sa maman. Il sonnait chez elle, à son petit appartement.

« Oui ? Demandait-elle. Oh Benjamin, va prendre une serviette dans la salle de bain, tu vas prendre froid.

Oui maman, répondait-il, en partant, triste.

Merci milles fois que ce que vous avez fait. Je sais qu'il mène une vie difficile de ma faute. Merci beaucoup.

De rien Bella, si je peux vous appeler comme ça ?

Bien sur.

Dis monsieur ?

Oui bonhomme ?

Tu voudrais être mon papa ?

L'homme était surpris de cette question.

Benjamin, cette question est déplacée, tu embarrasses …

Edward.

Tu embarrasses Edward.

Non non, pas du tout je voudrais bien moi. »

Bella lui soufflait un timide merci et le faisait entrer dans son appartement. Elle lui tendait un café pendant qu'elle préparait le repas pour son fils.

« Vous restez manger ?

Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

Si je vous le demande

Bien je reste alors. »

Ils passaient la soirée à parler d'eux, d'Edward, de Bella, de Benjamin. Le semaine d'après, Benjamin sortait pour aller chez lui manger. Les autres arrivaient alors sur lui.

« Mon papa, il s'appelle Edward !

Edward comment ? Edward qui ? Se moquait encore le plus grand C'est pas ton papa vu qu'il est pas marié avec ta maman»

Alors Benjamin leur jetait des cailloux qu'il avait trouvé par terre, ils fuyaient. Le petit partait alors vers le lieu de travail de son père en pleurant. Edward était le docteur très connu du village. Il était dans la salle d'attente, discutant avec son assistante. Il arrivait et lui tirait la manche.

« Oui bonhomme ?

Les autres, ils disent que t'es pas mon papa parce que t'es pas marié avec ma maman !

Oh. Vraiment. Angela annule mes rendez-vous de cette après-midi s'il te plait.

Bien monsieur.

Ils sortirent au café d'en face, Benjamin et Edward allaient alors chez Bella, qui était en congé aujourd'hui

« - Benjamin, va dans ta chambre s'il te plait, lui demandait Edward

D'accord. »

Le petit allait donc et quelques minutes après, son mère criait un oui très aigu et Edward la tenait dans ses bras l'embrassant.

« Tu pourras dire à tes copains que ton papa c'est Edward Cullen, le docteur. »

Depuis ce jour, Benjamin n'avait plus aucun problème avec les autres enfants.

**FIN**


End file.
